Fermund Habsburg
Fermind Habsburg is the son of Gerlach, and Elise Habsburg and this has made him the Elector Count of Denmark, as well as a leading member of House Habsburg. Fermind Habsburg has one sibling in the form of Elena Habsburg who is his closest confidant and holds the positon of Lord of House Habsburg as well as being a Count in Denmark making her a very important member of Denmark. Fermind is married to Dana Habsburg with whome he has three children in the form of Fermund, Constanse, and David Habsburg of which Fermund is the the leader of the army in the north which is centered in the fortress of Wolfenburg, his daughter Constanse is married to the Emperor's brother in Gregory Franz, and his son David is a leading member of the Empire's fleet based out of Zealand. Fermind was born the oldest of the two children of his father Gerlach, and thus when he was born he trained from birth till the age of twenty five when his father died to be the new Elector Count. When he had been growing up he and his sister had watched as his father's desires had been ignored in favor of heeding the wishes of his mother, and in this way grew to despise their mother of whom was known as the Nun of Denmark due to her fanatical devotion to Christianity and desire to spread it throughout Denmark. This came to an end when his father died during a failed attempt to convert the Vandal town of Gurghenheim in the realm to Denmark's east, as the two siblings teamed up and had their mother removed from court and she was forced to live out the remaining six years of her life in a tower outside of Copenhagen. Following this he and his sister begin to rule Denmark as a pair, and they went about removing cronies, and those unfit for positions of power and had them replaced with those who were the most qualified, and thus they made these people into extremely loyal servents of House Habsburg. In this way they control together perhaps the most loyal province in the Empire with only Austria being close to their control level. History Early History Fermind was born the oldest of the two children of his father Gerlach, and thus when he was born he trained from birth till the age of twenty five when his father died to be the new Elector Count. When he had been growing up he and his sister had watched as his father's desires had been ignored in favor of heeding the wishes of his mother. Death of Gerlach This came to an end when his father died, as the two siblings teamed up and had their mother removed from court and she was forced to live out the remaining six years of her life in a tower outside of Copenhagen. Following this he and his sister begin to rule Denmark as a pair Control With their power now in place they went about removing cronies, and those unfit for positions of power and had them replaced with those who were the most qualified, and thus they made these people into extremely loyal servents of House Habsburg. Relationships Family Members Category:Teuton Category:House Habsburg Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Denmark Category:People of The Empire